1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system in which an electronic device is removably connected, and more particularly, to a structure for suppressing vibrations which affect operation of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus, structure design using a mountable/removable electronic device is often made.
In this structure design, not only the mountability/removability of the electronic device but also various other design factors are considered. Many factors including electrical connection, integration scale, cooling, vibrations, energy efficiency, and specifications are comprehensively considered.
In many information processing apparatuses, as a shock absorbing structure for reducing shock and vibrations to an electronic device, a rubber (elastomer), sponge, or gel material is used as a shock absorbing member between the electronic device and a housing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-70530 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3130774 describe exemplary structures in which a rubber (elastomer), sponge, or gel material is used as a damper.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-70530 is a document which describes a structure for a hard disk drive (HDD) to be integrated into in-vehicle electronic equipment. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3130774 is a document which describes a structure for an HDD to be integrated into a personal computer. These documents disclose insertion/extraction structures which suppress vibrations (shock) to an electronic device from the outside.
By the way, excellent vibration absorbing members to be used for suppressing vibrations to an electronic device and vibrations from an electronic device have been developed. Such vibration absorbing members absorb and suppress vibrations by converting vibrational energy into thermal energy or the like. Further, such vibration absorbing members also have the conventional function of suppressing transmission of oscillatory waves. The energy conversion is realized using friction between elements in the member or the like. Such vibration absorbing members are commercialized by, for example, E-A-R Specialty Composites.
An information processing apparatus may have effective shock absorbing effects by adopting the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-70530 or Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3130774. On the other hand, it is necessary to improve the effect of suppressing vibrations which affect operation of the electronic device. For example, in the structures disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-70530 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3130774, vibrational energy consumed by the vibration absorbing member is not efficiently taken in the vibration absorbing member. Therefore, an electronic device which vibrates itself such as an HDD or an optical disc drive (ODD) may fail due to vibrations which itself causes. Further, there still is room for improvement in that the amount of a material of the shock absorbing structure used in a holding member for the electronic device is large.
A better vibration suppression structure for an electronic device which comprehensively considers the above is desired.